


Benevolent

by InvictaJack



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Redemption, Sunburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvictaJack/pseuds/InvictaJack
Summary: Takes place after the Good Ending.He told the truth, despite his doubts that things would not go back to the way they were before.Only one person stuck with him. Kel.Best friends forever? Kel seemed to think so.The only 2 people that remained in the group.Sunny and Kel were able to convince his mom to have him stay over for the summer. Maybe… this visit would be good. Maybe… he’d keep his promise.And maybe... they'd make new memories.
Relationships: Aubrey/Sunny (OMORI), Basil/Kel (OMORI)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	1. I want to see you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. This is my first Fanfic ever, so I'm expecting this to be pretty bad, considering I've never written before, but I hope you enjoy it!

Sunny loathed this visit, The only true person he had at this point was Kel, everyone else had shut themselves off, even Basil. But Hero, Aubrey, almost all of them shunned Sunny. 

“Don’t be too hard on yourself, It’ll be fun! You’ll hang out with Kel all the time, and even though you weren’t that close before, I’m sure you'll be close now!” 

His mother had an odd way of making him feel more worried.

Kel had asked him to come over since he got the news that he moved in, since Sunny shut himself off for so long, Kel didn’t want Sunny to repeat himself. And even if he didn’t have a good visit, at least he would keep him outside, in contact.

The car screeched to a halt.

“Alright,” His mother pulled out her purse, filing through papers and bits of paper, searching for her wallet. “Here you are, don’t spend it all in one place! And if you get homesick, or aren’t having a good time, call me and I’ll come and pick you up.”

She pulled out her wallet, handing him five $20 bills.

Sunny opened the car door, stepping out into the warm night/

“I love you! Have a great stay!” His mother backed up the car into Kel’s driveway and drove off.

A full Summer with Kel. A nightmare.

It would have been that easy for him had he just not said anything, but where would that have taken him? Back to headspace? Or back to somewhere he didn’t want to think about.

He was glad that he told them, even if they spat in his direction, especially Aubrey.

Those kind words burned into his skin.

_ “Sorry I was so mean to you before,”  _ nothing _. _

_ “I hope you’ve been doing okay and stuff,”  _ lies _. _

_ “I think I was the one that should have been there for you,”  _ liar _. _

_“I still care about you and stuff,”_ Sunny clenched his fists, all those words, all those sweet nothings, those feelings he felt, never to be released, to be reciprocated. 

He took a deep breath, At least Kel would be there for him, wouldn’t he?

He wasn’t wrong.

He approached the door, its orange paint peeling off of the wood surface. It felt warm, inviting even. No wonder it was Kel’s favorite color.

Sunny tapped the illuminated doorbell, a ding resounding in the house, shuffles, and blabberings that could only be wondering who it was at 10 p.m.

The door swung open, It was Hero.

“Oh. It’s you.” He stepped back from the door, returning onto his couch.

You could hear that hate in his voice, the disgust. Yes, it was him, the murderer, the liar, the delinquent. 

He felt as if Hero was cutting away at Sunny’s insides, as if he was preparing to cook and serve his remains to rats, just to spite him.

Kel jogged up to the door, finally, he didn’t wear a jersey, or maybe he just only saw him in that.

He wore that thing for three days straight. How many pairs did he have?

Gross.

“Heya Sunny! What’s up?” He placed his hands on his hips, “Ah I see you’re still a bit quiet, that’s fine, I suppose it’s still been a while, we can talk in uh… My room!” Kel waved his hand towards him, “C’mon!”

Sunny followed behind Kel, Hero glaring at him as he passed, his gaze stabbing into his back.

\---------------------------------------------

Kel closed the door and locked it behind him, at least Hero was kind enough to give up his bed for Sunny, not that he wanted him there in the first place.

Kel sat down on his bed, his face beaming as usual.

“So uh… nice trip?” 

Sunny nodded, sitting on the floor in front of Kel.

“That uh… that’s great!” Kel glanced down, it had only been five minutes and this was already going downhill. He couldn’t lose Sunny again, he was his best friend after all, and other than Hero, he had no other friends.

“I’m sorry that Hero is gonna be like that, I hope he’ll at least try and talk with you, even if he doesn’t like it.” Kel sighed, “But I guess we have a whole Summer to hang out! And hey, maybe we can even get Hero and Basil to come too! I’m not so sure about Aubrey though.” 

Aubrey.

Sunny had a crush on her since they were twelve. He still had one, diminished, broken by words, and more than likely if she saw him again, by the end of a baseball bat. 

He wished that at least once this summer, he’d be able to try and hang out with her, but at best all he would get would be a severe beating.

“Oh, Basil has been doing okay… I know you’re probably wondering, but he’s been inside more, way more. I know he’s okay because I call Polly now and then to make sure, but even she barely sees him.” Kel frowned, “I know this isn’t the ideal start to your summer, but can you try and promise me something Sunny?”

Sunny glanced at Kel, cocking his head to the side.

Kel clasped his hands together, shaking them, “Please please please don’t leave early. Your mom called me telling you that you could leave at any time by your choice, but please don’t do that… I won’t stop you but please…” 

Kel had that sadness in his eyes, no tears, but sorrow, Sunny meant a lot to him, even if he was almost a mute. But could he agree to that? What if he was hurt, or went back to the hospital?

_ Friends… Friends are supposed to be there for each other. _

He had to, if he got hurt, Kel would back him up, if he went to the hospital, Kel would be by his bedside.

Kel was that kind of friend.

Sunny shook his head ‘yes.’

Kel smiled, “Thanks Sunny, I mean it, you doing that means a lot,” He sat on the floor beside Sunny, “So… Anything you’d wanna talk about?”

A million questions appeared in his head.

How is Aubrey? Does she hate me? Why does she look so cute in that-

He shook his head, not that.

One question remained as he picked through the millions in his skull.

“What do you want to do tomorrow?” His voice was still gravelly, deep, the fact that his voice still functioned was a miracle in its own right.

“Oh! Umm… lemme think…” Kel pondered for a moment, “Ah, Would you wanna go try and see Basil?” 

Sunny gave a small smirk and nodded.

“Great! But uh… you know me with all those chores and stuff that I don’t do so um… We gotta get up, early tomorrow and do those, then we can go do that.”

“What do we have to do?” 

“Not that much, we only gotta pick up some stuff for mom, and for Hero too. Just some groceries, and for Hero, well… He needs a new frying pan, he’s trying to get back into cooking.”

Sunny recalled the $100 in his back pocket, maybe he’d have something to spend it on after all.

Kel checked the clock on his wall, “It’s getting pretty late, and we’ll need to get up by 7:00, so we should get some sleep, my mom needs the stuff back by 9:00.” Kel yawned, pulling the sheets over him.

“You mind turning off the light?” 

Sunny obliged, pressing the switch on the wall, Hero’s bed, although inviting, was foreign.

He slipped into bed, the pillow surrounding his skull.

“Hey… Thanks for coming over, I know it’s not much, but It’s great that you’re coming over, for the whole summer even!” Kel’s smile could be heard through his voice.

“Goodnight Sunny, Sweet dreams!”

Sunny smiled at the thought. Only one dream awaited him.

He shut his eye and prepared to endure.

\---------------------------------------------

_ Welcome to Faraway _

His eyes flickered, adjusting to the light.

_ You’ve lived here forever _

His pupils strained, too bright.

Darkness consumed him.

\---------------------------------------------

He appeared back in that room, the room where his lips spurted the truth that destroyed everything he hoped to have. The hospital.

He was on the floor, still in his gown, the eyepatch over his face. 

The hospital bed in front of him was surrounded by the basic outlines of his friends, Kel, Hero, Aubrey. Basil inside.

If only he could see their faces, only he wished, they too were scribbled out.

The only way was behind him out, back into his facade, Headspace.

The door behind him bright as the sun invited him in.

He leaned down, checking through the keyhole.

His friends, just like the last day he was with them sat around. Vibrant pinks and purples filled the room, nonsensical.

He didn’t want to go, he wanted to endure in the room, but he knew that his dreams would just be for nothing if he didn’t try.

Hours passed, his arms wrapped around his legs, still rigid, unmoving.

He heard his heartbeat. It was time to wake up. 

He noticed a black liquid fill the door, he opened it in an instant. He tripped, falling. Purple, red, blue, all filled his vision.

\---------------------------------------------

_ Beep Beep Beep Beep- _

The clock shut off, Kel appeared over him, He opened his eye.

“Sunny! C’mon, hope you had a good sleep, we got a long day ahead of us.” Kel grinned, “I’ll meet you downstairs.” He did as he said.

Sunny stepped out of bed, Still in his signature Sweater vest and a button-up shirt. He removed his sweater vest and picked the blue jacket out from his Duffle bag, slipping it on. It suited him.

He threw the door open and began his day.

Kel was downstairs, eating Hero’s cooking, Bacon, and eggs, Sunnyside up. Ironic.

Kel slid a plate down to Sunny, “Eat up! We gotta go the second you’re done.” Kel shoveled the food down his throat, Hero was over the sink, cleaning the tools he used. He dared not stare at Sunny.

Sunny picked at the food on his plate, eating as quickly as he could, one egg, one slice of bacon, even that felt like too much food. Still, he placed it in his mouth and chewed. Within a moment he was done.

Kel grabbed Sunny by the arm, pulling him along to the outside.

The sunlight peered over the trees and rooftops of Faraway, orange, and pink mixing with the green and brown of the trees.

Kel smiled at Sunny one more time before gesturing him to follow.

\---------------------------------------------

The walk was short and brisk, the cold morning air surrounding Sunny, a good feeling.

Quickly though, they reached Othermart and Faraway Plaza.

Kel turned his way, “Alright… Since you probably need to patch up things with Hero, or at least try, could you buy the gift for him, the frying pan? I’m using all of my money for the groceries, so-” Kel kept speaking, but his voice was drowned out by ringing.

He shifted his gaze.

A group, decent in size left Ginos.

Pompadour.

Red glasses.

Blonde wig.

Pink hair.

Sunny gulped, he hoped that they wouldn’t see him.

Kel finally turned his head, seeing the danger, “Ah… We should get outta here…” Kel pulled Sunny by the arm, into the parking lot. Sunny stared backward, they hadn’t seen him yet.

Sunny tripped on the curb to the parking lot, a thud following, The group stared back.

“Oh boy…” Kel rubbed his neck.

They walked up, Aubrey first, Kim to her right.

She scanned Sunny, still on the floor, his childlike size barely comparing to her. Sunny lifted himself up.

She looked cute, really cute. He almost reached out his hand to touch her. But he remembered.

“So…  **he** finally returns.” Aubrey scoffed.

“What do you want Aubrey?” Kel wasn’t having it at this point, he was expecting a fight, he hoped that wasn’t the case.

“Look Kel, I don’t always want something, but at least now, you’re a lucky guesser. What I do want is his head split open.” 

“Jeez Aubrey… I don’t think even Hero would want that.” 

“I don’t care what he wants, If I did, I wouldn’t be here.” She cracked her knuckles, “I’ll let you off the hook for now, but if I see you again,” She rubbed her finger across her neck. “Dead.”

The Hooligans walked off, Sunny gave a sign of Relief, No death today.

“Well uh… we know our limits then. Let’s…. let’s just get the stuff.” Kel pulled Sunny by his arm, the Othermart door sliding open.

“Alright then, you go get the pan, I’ll get everything else, meet back up at checkout number one, alright?”

Kel jogged off before Sunny could even nod.

Well, the frying pans and tools and other things were in the back. Best to start there.

He wasn’t wrong, The pans, spatulas, and endless other useless bits of kitchenware were plastered up on the wall.

Sunny glanced at the sets of pans, seeing only change in price, but one thing did catch his eye.

A bronze-colored pan, large. He read the label.

_ Tims extra-large, easy to use, no stick, frying man’s best pick! _

Whoever this Tim guy was, he looked like he knew his stuff.

$60? 

It was cheaper than some of the pans, but I suppose Hero wasn’t looking for anything too expensive, he was only  **trying** to get back into cooking.

Sunny pulled it off the wall, its weight light as a feather. Easy to use indeed.

He shuffled back to the checkout, Kel surprisingly there first.

“Hey Sunny, place it on the belt, looks like a good choice.” Kel grinned.

Sunny set it on the belt, the cashier lazily scanning each code, before setting it in the bag.

“$60? Jeez, Sunny… You sure you wanna pay that much?” 

Sunny nodded. Grabbing one bag, Kel grabbing the other.

“Alright, suit yourself.” 

\---------------------------------------------

The walk back was quiet, people starting their days to work, or going to the Plaza to shop and buy things for the day, It was nice, much less hectic than the vibrant streets of the city. He hated one thing though. There he was faceless, a blur. Here, he was known all too well. Most just stared. Some didn’t.

They quickly reached the front door of Kel’s house, Him yanking the door open, stepping in, Sunny following close behind.

Kel walked to the kitchen, yelling for his mom to come and do what she willed with them. Sunny pulled the frying pan out, awaiting Hero’s arrival.

His mother didn’t come, Hero did, however. Sunny pushed himself forward.

“H-Hero…” He mumbled.

“What?” He was cold, too cold from the person he knew when he saw him again.

“I got you this frying pan…” He held it out in front of him, “I know you want to get back into cooking… so here…” He placed his hands at his sides.

Hero peered at the label, eventually seeing the $60 price tag. He ripped off the label.

Sunny walked away, back up with Kel, for some other crazy adventure.

“Sunny.” 

He turned his head.

“Thanks…” Hero finally smiled, his charm never ceased to fail.

_ Last time… We made the mistake of leaving each other When we needed each other the most. This time, we’ll stay together. _

If not for himself, then for Hero.

Sunny walked off into the kitchen, Kel standing there, waiting for someone to enter.

“Hi Sunny. We can head over to Basil’s soon, but I wanna see if Hero will cook us up something.”

Hero stepped in.

“Hero! Could you please cook me, and Sunny up some grub?” Kel waited expectantly on the counter.

“Sure. Just gimme a minute, I’ll cook you up a feast!”

A feast indeed, well, for Sunny at least, All Hero did cook up was some more eggs, and some bacon, Sunny still needed to eat more, even if it made him sick.

Kel had three plates, Of course.

Hero had two and set up his apron for the day.

“So…  _ Munch _ , Hero, I was wondering if,  _ Munch Munch _ , you’d wanna come to see,  _ Munch, _ Basil with me and,  _ Munch, _ Sunny…” Kel gobbled his food down, it entering in like crumbs into a vacuum.

“Alright, it’d be good to check in on him, especially since Sunny’s here.” 

DId Hero still hate him? Of course, he did, he had to, but, why was he acting like before?

Kel stood up. “Alright, I’ll leave you two alone, I need to go get into my better clothes,”

\---------------------------------------------

Kel appeared to be taking longer than most, 10 minutes to change.

Hero tapped his knuckles on the countertop, but he knew he needed to say something.

“Sunny…” Hero smiled, “Thanks for the pan and stuff.”

He leaned back, “I know you think I hate you, and you aren’t wrong. But I’m just gonna tell you that I don’t.” He sighed, “I know you miss Mari, I do too, but I’ll set that aside for the summer, ok? You’re still a good kid, even if what you did was… wrong…”

Kel bolted in wrapping his arms around Hero, “Woohoo! Friends together again!”

“Heh, yeah I guess so... You ready to go?” Hero patted Kel on the back.

“Yup.”

The trio exited the home and began their short journey to Basil’s.

It was like old times, for those three days that he had been outside. It felt nice, to have all of his friends again, even if Hero resented him, at least he was trying to come together. They all had promises to keep.

\---------------------------------------------

Basil’s house always had an aura of cleanliness, as if Polly spent all her time cleaning. Even the cement driveway looked polished. 

Flowers still adorned the walls and the outside of the home, But they looked weak, Was Polly the only one outside of the house? It didn’t matter, all that did matter is that they would be there, together, for Basil.

Hero knocked on the door, stepping back, awaiting Polly to open up. 

She stepped out.

“Oh… Hello again…” 

“Hiya Polly! We’re wondering if we could come in and try and see Basil.” Kel beamed.

“Oh, I… I guess that’s alright… If you can get him to come out, I’d be grateful.” She stepped aside, the trio walking into the empty house, and the back hallway.

Kel leaned himself on the wall, Hero stepping in front of the dark room, silence emanating from it.

“Hey, Basil… I know that you’re not doing the best right now,” He huffed, “But We’re all here for you, except Aubrey. But we just wanna know if you’re okay, and if you could come out?” 

Shuffling came from the room, closer to the door.

It was Kel’s turn, “Heya Basil? How’re you doing? Good, I hope, because that’s what we wanna see you be!” He frowned, “Just open the door, please? We wanna see you,  **I wanna see you** …”

More shuffling, the door moved slightly.

Sunny stepped forward. Still, there was nothing, silence for a while. He had to speak, didn’t he?

_ Maybe One day… things can go back to the way they were before. _

“Basil…” His vocal cords strained, “Please… We just want to know if you’re okay…”

Still, the door stayed shut. Kel shook his head, “Maybe tomorrow… Ok? We’ll come back.”

The trio left, Polly led them out and shut the door.

  
  
  
  



	2. Dear Big Sister

“Well… At least we tried, even if he didn’t come out…” Kel crossed his arms, the Sun was high in the sky, 1:00 p.m.

“Yeah, there’s always tomorrow…” Hero adjusted his sleeves, “What else would you guys want to do today?” 

Millions of ideas perked Sunny’s interests.

The park.

Hobbeez.

Ginos.

Mari…

“Mari…?” Sunny stared down at his feet.

Hero pondered the thought.

“Yeah… Of course…”

Kel nodded, “I’ll lead the way.”

\---------------------------------------------

The church always had a solemn but cheerful attitude, as if it was welcoming, but melancholic. For what little time he had inside, and in its graveyard, Sunny cherished it.

Except for the time with Aubrey, when she almost pummeled himself and Kel into the ground. She wanted peace, and for the short while they were together again as a group, she had it. But lost it once the truth came about.

What would have happened if he didn’t say anything? Even pondering the thought made Sunny shudder.

No… he had to tell the truth.

On his first visit to Mari with Kel, he wasn’t expecting much, only just silence, remembrance, and maybe if he was lucky, Kel would leave some remarks, but he was told something Kel hadn’t said to anyone.

It was more surprising that Hero had a harsh side, he always seemed like the big brother to Sunny, that guy that would be your protector, but also your mentor. Patient, yet expectant, Kel was lucky, he needed that sort of influence in his life. 

On his later visits, the last one in particular with everyone, it was his favorite by far. The picnic, the words, the togetherness. He hoped it wouldn’t be their last picnic with Mari, he hoped that at the end of his life, he’d give one last picnic. He hoped that maybe when he did die, he’d see her one last time.

The graveyard always had that feeling of being on the brink, in between worlds. Mari was Hero’s world, and Sunny always wondered if that would change, he hoped not.

They stepped upon the grounds of the site, light shining down through the clouds, making her grave seem all the more holy. He had to be seeing things.

Hero’s eyes were filled with a mixture of emotions. Anger from Sunny, sadness for Mari. He had to hold strong, if not for himself, then for his friends.

For her.

“Mari… Do you remember those times after those sleepovers, where all the kids would be playing around and we’d be washing the dishes?” He frowned, “I loved those moments, even though they weren’t my favorite, they were the best because all you’d do is talk and talk… I never wanted to hear you stop…” He put his hands in his pockets. “It made me feel like an adult almost like if you were my…” He stopped himself.

“Nevermind… I just miss you… a lot… I hope I’ll see you again, someday…”

Kel patted him on the back, embracing him. He stepped forward.

“Whenever you cooked your cookies, they never really tasted as good as Hero’s. He’d always say that yours were better, that they had more **love** baked into them.” He stopped, “I like to think he was right. Even if your cookies were only just okay. You were like that big sister that I never had. But I never thought about it until I lost you. Until we lost you.” He smiled. “Hopefully I’ll taste those cookies again, even if it’s only one more time.”

Sunny stepped up, it was hard, undeniably hard. How can he just say sorry? Like nothing ever happened… 

_You’ll forgive yourself… Won’t you... Sunny?_

Not her words, but maybe they would have been if she was here.

He stood for a long while, the flowing of the wind making Sunny shiver. “Mari... Wherever you are. We’re here.” He stepped back, "We... Love you."

They stood silent, waiting for more words. None came. Sunny slipped away, back into the church. 

They followed.

Mari would have been happy, as long as they remembered her, she’d be here. With all of them.

Wouldn’t she?

\---------------------------------------------

The group walked up to Faraway Plaza, Kel was frightened, on his toes, if they had to see Aubrey again, he would have fainted. 

“Kel, calm down, it’s not that bad, I’m sure that we can just talk it out if push comes to shove…” Hero replied.

“No Hero… It’s not that simple… Before you even came here for the summer, me and Sunny, they… they almost beat us up.” 

“Kel, it can’t have been that bad…”

“She has a nailed baseball bat Hero. It was that bad.”

“Hey…” Hero stopped Kel, gripping his shoulder, “It won’t happen again, I swear.”

“If you say so.” 

Sunny stopped in front of the two brothers, and pointed at Ginos and Hobbeez, and put his head to the side.

“Uhh… It’s up to you Hero… I don’t care either way.” 

“Eh… I guess Hobbeez,” 

“Yeah! I heard they have a new shipment of comics in, and the manager just got a new arcade machine.” Kel stood giddy on his heels.

“Alright then let’s get at it.” 

Sunny felt, watched, Nervous, **small…**

Hero and Kel strolled to the front door.

He turned around, The Hooligans in front of him, well, half of them, only Kim, Aubrey, And Vance. Smiles, Taffy, they were **waiting** …

Sunny tugged on Hero’s shirt.

“Aubrey… Please we don’t want to-” Kel began.

“Kel, just stop. I’m getting tired of your voice.” Kim muttered.

Adrenaline pumped through his body. He had to run, but his lungs would give out. He held still, rigid.

“Aubrey... Kim…. Vance… What do you want?” Hero piped up.

“Just get out of our way. Alright?” Vance stepped forward, nudging Hero out of the way.

Kim and Aubrey followed, she held contempt in her gaze. But regret along with it.

Sunny calmed down, his senses returning to him. He trudged back to Kel’s, the brothers behind him.

\---------------------------------------------

They stopped outside of the home.

Hero glanced at Sunny, “You alright?”

Sunny’s chest felt like a miasma of pain, anger, and sorrow, as if he had to release them, those feelings, but had no outlet, no expression. He nodded.

Hero gave a small smirk, and held the door open, gesturing for Kel and Sunny to enter. 

It was quieter now, without Sally, or any of Kel’s parents around.

“When did mom say she’d be back again?” Kel plopped himself down on the couch.

“I think maybe tomorrow, she and Sally, and dad all went on a trip to visit grandma and grandpa.”

“We haven’t seen them in… ages…” Kel looked back at Hero. “We’ll have to go see them sometime this summer.”

“Definitely.”

Hero sat next to Kel on the couch, switching on the TV, putting on some random cooking show. Nice.

“I’ll… Be back…” Sunny mumbled, going through the doorway into the upstairs.

\----------------------

He was tired, extremely tired, Sunny felt so angry but so hopeless, He just wanted to say something, to try and mend the group, but he couldn’t he just sat there. 

Next time.

He needed to get his bag. He swung the door open and entered Kel’s room.

His duffle bag still only held a week’s worth of clothes, his mom made him overpack, the duffle bag was bursting open. However, he didn’t need clothes.

He grabbed the Photo Album.

Even if she couldn’t be here right now, at least he’d be able to see her in the past. He flipped through the book, checking each photo with her. 

He closed his eye.

He smiled at the thought, maybe one day, things would go back to the way they did before. Maybe. But it would be a lot of work. 

He had to do it. For her.

Kel opened the door, “Woah! Sunny, sorry I thought you were asleep… I just came in to get a blanket, it’s been like… an hour. You good?” He glanced down at the book. “Oh…”

He shut the door behind him and sat down beside Sunny.

“I’m glad you kept that, even after everything.” He leaned over the book, “Heh. I remember that day.” He pointed to the photo of Mari holding Sunny in his house at night. “Remember? After that, everyone went to sleep, we met up on the corner and went to Hobbeez.” He chuckled, “I’m surprised that they never caught us. I know Hero would be mad, but… still, we had a lot of fun.” 

He stood up and grabbed the blanket off of his bed. “It’s getting kinda late, Me and Hero were gonna watch a movie, if you wanna join us. If not then, well… I’ll see you tomorrow!” Kel Grinned, leaving Sunny to himself.

  
He stuffed the Photo Album back in his bag, making sure not to rip or fold the pages, and descended back with his friends.

Kel was already asleep by the time he got down there. Typical.

Hero was on the couch, remote in his hands, debating on what to watch, he seemed startled by Sunny’s sudden appearance. He gave a slight smile and continued searching for a good movie.

He eventually found something decent, some sort of action thriller, Sunny didn’t particularly care, all he cared about was being with his **friends**.

Sunny set himself down in the middle of Hero and Kel. He stared at the screen of the TV.

Hero seemed interested, if for the only reason that it had some actual intelligence to the plot.

Sunny never paid any attention, much rather being happy in the fact that he was with his best friends.

Sunny leaned back into his seat, “Hero… D-do you hate me?” He shouldn’t have said anything, what if he said yes, he had every right to say yes.

“Sunny… I don’t think I’ll ever forgive you… but that doesn’t mean I hate you, even if what happened is unimaginable, You’re not a bad kid.” He turned down the TV, “I don’t hate you… You’re like a younger brother in a way, other than Kel, but still… We’re friends, and if we just split apart again, then I… wouldn’t have kept my promise, to all of us.”

“Maybe one day I will forgive you, but for now, you’ll never be hated. You’re my friend after all.” He turned the volume back up and continued watching the movie.

Sunny Smiled, he felt wonderful, the burden whilst still on his chest, felt that little bit lighter. He stared at the clock, 11:34 Pm.

He yawned, he should get some rest. 

He closed his eye, then remembered.

\---------------------------------------------

_Welcome to Faraway_

_You’ve lived here forever_

The light blinded him, white pulsating light, staring down his soul. 

He was back, In his dreams, in his new Headspace, He didn’t want to be here.

He yearned for the dreamless nights, the ones in the hospital, and the ones before it came back.

Something was gone at least. 

But did it change much? 

Sunny stood up. It was still the same as last time, but something was different.

The Photo Album was here, on the floor, in front of the hospital bed. 

He ran in an instant and slid onto the floor next to it. 

He opened the book. 

The first picture. 

_Hobbeez, Kel looking quite sad over a book that Sunny was holding. $20._

The next.

_Basil hunched over on the ground, the Hooligans around them, Kel, anger on his face, Sunny beside him._

The third.

_The church, Aubrey standing angrily in front of Kel and Sunny, everyone confused as to why they were fighting._

The fourth.

_Kel standing triumphantly over a trashcan, holding the Photo Album in front of him._

The fifth.

_Kel chowing down on food, crumbs falling out of his mouth. Basil, Sunny, and Polly sit around him._

The sixth.

_Sunny and Kel standing in front of Sunny’s front door, Kel smiling._

Sunny rubbed his finger across the image.

\---------------------------------------------

“Sorry for all the trouble. That was a pretty crazy adventure huh?” 

Sunny opened his eyes… weird. Crickets chirped around them, Kel standing in front of him. Frowning.

He finally smiled, “I can tell you haven’t talked to anyone in a while… but that’s okay! It just takes practice.”

“Anyway, Hero’s coming back from college tomorrow, so I’m sure that he’ll want to see you before you leave.” Kel’s smile got bigger, “So… If you don’t mind… I’ll be coming back for you again in the morning.”

Kel stepped back, “Goodnight, Sunny. Sweet dreams!”

Sunny turned around and opened the door. His ears rang.

\---------------------------------------------

He opened his eye again. The hospital returning.

Kel was always there for him, even if he didn’t speak. He had brought everyone together again. 

Kel was that kind of friend.

He flipped the page, more memories.

_Ginos. Kel handing money to the cashier, Sunny with a blank expression, eyeing the Hooligans as they eat their Pizza._

_Kel standing in his room, medals adorned on the walls. Lucky Kel’s mom was lenient enough not to come after them up the stairs._

_The Hooligans in front of Sunny, a miasma of green covering them. Kel on the floor, barely conscious of all of the hits he took._

_Sunny over the dock, the water below him, Kel and Aubrey arguing beside him. Debating whether or not to go in._

_Hero carrying Basil, Aubrey furious over what happened, Still they keep walking away._

_The trio over Basil in bed, the words on his lips all too familiar. “There’s no way out of this, is there?”_

He flipped the page.

_Hero charming his mother, flowers in his hands. His father laughing beside him. He never lost that charm._

_Kel throwing his ball behind his dog, Hector. The dog sprinting back each time._

_Kel standing in front of the sliding glass door, frowning, The treehouse bathed in darkness. Tomorrow perhaps._

_Hero on the Piano, Kel and Sunny standing behind him, A smile on Kel’s face. Blankness on Sunny’s._

_The group sleeping in Sunny’s room, Kel zonked out in an instant, Hero lying back in his spot, thinking._

_Hero over the piano, tears streaming down his eyes, Sunny close behind, pulling himself back before he could move any closer._

He flipped the page again. Blank, all blank. He kept going, searching through each page, blank, again. 

To be filled. 

Cherished.

Remembered.

He closed his eye. Thinking about that night, when the truth left his lips.

Why couldn’t he remember?

\---------------------------------------------

Sunny awoke, the TV static blaring.

He grabbed the remote and pressed the power button.

His stomach rumbled. He needed food.

He stood up and walked to the kitchen, opening the fridge, finding unmarked pieces of food, filled to the brim. Nothing looked familiar.

He finally noticed something, a small couple of slices of the sandwich. Boxed up.

Hero Sandwich.

Sunny snatched the box and opened it, he closed the fridge and stepped over to the microwave, he readily placed it inside.

His stomach rumbled again.

How little did he eat? How much more did he need to eat? 

Hunger came and went. Suppressed, unchecked. Always wanting at the worst times.

The microwave beeped, Sunny tapped the button, leaving the house in silence.

He pulled it out and set it on the counter, three small slices, just enough to fill him up.

He placed a bit of the sandwich in his mouth, delight. No wonder Hero liked it so much.

Sunny bit down again, the slices quickly disappearing. Sunny wanted more, but again, nothing seemed similar to what he was used to. Eagerly he would eat more, for the first time in a while he didn’t feel sick. His hunger still wanting, but it was appeased. 

Sunny returned to the couch. Sinking into the couch cushions. 

Kel’s snores were comforting, a reminder that he was there, that his friends were there. 

It was Great.

If only the rest could be here. 

When they were together again, it would be even better. All of them.

For now, nothing mattered more than them. 

For what little Sunny gave to the group, he was given that a thousand times more.

He smiled. And closed his eye.

He succumbed to sleep’s warm embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again, please if you can, and see any glaring issues or even the smallest detail, please critique it. I'll use it to further improve my writing.


End file.
